The present invention relates to a dispenser for pasty compositions, having a housing in which there is arranged a piston which is displaceable only in the emptying direction, an actuating handle which is located on the outside and is on a wall of the head piece, which wall can be pressed inwards in the direction towards the piston, the head piece having a dispenser outlet opening which is at the outer end of a tube, the tube having an end section which has an inner open mouth end and which extends its entire length inwardly beyond the wall into the pasty composition.
A dispenser of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany OS No. 30 42 285. The actuating handle which is formed in that case as a bellows, upon its release pulls the piston along with it up the column of filling material. This pulling of the piston occurs first, i.e. before the residual quantity in the tubule, which quantity acts as a plug, could be sucked inwardly out of the tubule and air could compensate for the resultant vacuum. The pasty composition thus itself forms the valve. A conventional valve, such as used for instance in Federal Republic of Germany AS No. 12 10 149, can be dispensed with and the structural shape is thereby considerably simplified.
From European Patent Publication No. 0 100 204 there is known a dispenser having a dome-shaped applicator wall with a centrally located outlet opening. The pasty composition is dispensed via a manually actuatable screw piston. A mechanism of the type known from lipstick cases is used. It is relatively expensive. Furthermore, an inaccurate dose and particularly an overdose readily results.